Wrapped In Secure Arms Of Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tyina is deadly afraid of Snare-Oh. Can he show her she doesn't have to be afraid of him? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Tyina, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. "Big Hero 6" belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel and Grace.**

* * *

 **Wrapped In Secure Arms Of Family**

Rachel gathered her purse and some of her office things, getting them ready to head out to the college. Tyina saw her as she came into the living room. "Where are you going, Aunt Rachel?" she asked.

The older woman smiled at her niece. "I'm headed for the college. They have some old student files they need to put into the computers and make sure everything's together. I offered to help out as the dean was one of my professors when I was in college," she said. She then slung her bags on her shoulders and looked at Tyina. "I'm going to be gone for a while, so I'm trusting you to not tear the house down."

Seeing her aunt's smile, Tyina knew Rachel was teasing her a bit. "Don't worry, I won't," she promised. "I won't answer the door or the phone."

Rachel smiled. "Alright," she said, hugging her niece. "Be safe, honey."

"You too, Aunt Rachel," said the young girl.

The other aliens were at work as were the other women who lived at the mansion and the children were off on a field trip that Grace had organized with some of the other aliens, so Tyina was by herself for a bit. Although she was a teenager and loved to have the mansion to herself sometimes, she was responsible to not make a mess for her aunt to clean up.

She was about to put in a movie when the door opened and she quickly hid, but then saw it was Snare-Oh who came in. He spotted her behind the chair. "Tyina? Is that you, kiddo?" he asked.

The young girl quickly backed out of her hiding place and looked at him unsurely, which he noticed. "Tyina? What's the matter?" he asked, wondering why she was looking afraid as he came closer and she immediately moved away.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Um, how was your day?"

Now Snare-Oh knew his earlier suspicions were right. Tyina was scared to death of him and was trying to act brave. "Tyina, you're not fine," he said a bit bluntly. "What is the matter?"

Her eyes widened and she shrunk away from him more and when he reached out a hand to her, she bolted away from him. Sighing, he took off after her.

* * *

Tyina whimpered a bit as she ran to get away from Snare-Oh. She had hoped that by walking on eggshells around him and being quietly polite wouldn't arouse his suspicions that she was afraid of him, but apparently she wasn't as careful as she had thought.

Snare-Oh chased after the girl, wondering why she was so afraid of him. She hadn't really met him yet and while he had heard of her from Eatle, when the shark alien had tried to introduce Tyina to Snare-Oh, the girl had hidden behind the shark, her eyes full of fear.

"Looks like she's still afraid," he said to himself and stopped for a moment as she had disappeared on him and he began searching the rooms.

Tyina was in her room catching her breath, hoping that the mummy alien wasn't angry at her. She had seen how angry he got with bullies and she didn't want to experience his anger, which was why she tried to be careful around him. She hid behind her door and saw him come towards her room and look in, heading for the closet to see if she was hiding in there. She carefully slipped out from behind her door, but he turned at the same time. "There you are," he said.

Letting out a frightened gasp, she started running again, but this time, he was hot on her trail. "Tyina, come back here!" he said to her.

She shook her head and kept running before she tripped on one of the rugs and fell down. Quickly, she got back up but then felt a tug on her leg and saw that Snare-Oh had a few tendrils wrapped around her ankle and they were pulling her back as she struggled to get free. Tyina suddenly yanked her leg really hard and Snare-Oh winced as he felt the harsh tug and loosened his hold on her to prevent her from tearing out his tendrils, but she pulled free and started running again.

With another sigh, he took off after her, this time cornering her in a somewhat furnished room that Rachel was still working on. It had a huge, leather couch that was very comfortable and a few chairs. Snare-Oh saw Tyina try to hide behind the couch, but when she stepped onto the cushions, she sank into them a bit, which startled her and she almost lost her footing. That gave the alien mummy the chance he was looking for and he grabbed her, pinning her to the couch and wrapping his tendrils around her to keep her from slipping away. It happened too fast for Tyina to fight back, but she did struggle to get away.

"Tyina, calm down," said Snare-Oh. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

She looked up at him fearfully and trembled. "I…I…didn't want to make you upset," she said with a whimper.

"Make me upset?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

She swallowed a bit. "Well, I've seen how angry you get with bullies and I didn't…,"

She felt Snare-Oh place his hand over her mouth to stop her explanation. "You thought I'd direct that anger at you?" he asked incredulously. She nodded. "I'd never do that, little one."

She looked up at him. "You wouldn't?" she asked, still unsure.

He shook his head and tickled under her chin with his fingers and she giggled, which made him smile before he picked her up and sat down on the couch, placing her in his lap with her back to his chest as a few tendrils wrapped around her arms and her ankles before he started tickling her sides and some loose tendrils began tickling her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" she begged.

Snare-Oh chuckled in amusement. "Begging for mercy already?" he said teasingly. "You really are quite ticklish."

Tyina giggled and laughed as her feet were tickled all over and she felt the alien's hands tickle her neck and her ears before moving to her underarms, ribs, and her sides. He suddenly stopped and she gasped for breath and looked up at him and saw he still had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Do you believe me now when I tell you I'd never turn my anger on you?" he asked her.

She looked away from him. "Yes," she said hesitantly. "But, why wouldn't you?"

He tilted her chin gently to look at him. "Because members of my family, especially little ones like you, don't deserve any of my anger, unlike the Forever Knights and the bullies that bother my family," he said.

From the firm tone his voice took, she could tell he meant it and nodded, but noticed he didn't let her go. Snare-Oh chuckled. "You're convinced now, but this is for not giving me a chance to properly meet you," he said as he lifted her shirt up just enough to expose the young girl's stomach and one tendril immediately began tickling her belly button.

Tyina let out a squeal before exploding into high-pitched laughter that made Snare-Oh laugh out loud before his fingers began tickling her stomach and she squirmed hard, but his hold on her was too strong. However, he stopped after a bit, seeing she was getting tired. She took some deep breaths and felt a few tendrils wrap around her waist and lift her up, turning her so that she was facing Snare-Oh and was lowered into his arms, which held her securely as she rested her head on his chest, feeling a hand begin stroking her head. "Are you scared of me now, Tyina?" he asked her.

She shook her head, but then looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance before," she said sadly.

He titled her chin up gently and the backs of his fingers rubbed her cheek soothingly. "It's alright," he said before standing up and picking her up in his arms. She immediately held onto him like a child would with a mother and he rubbed her back while holding her securely before walking out into the hallway and heading for the living room. "How about a movie?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Any particular one you want to watch?" he asked her.

She thought for a minute. "Um, I like "Big Hero 6", the one about the boy and the robot," she admitted.

Snare-Oh nodded. "That's a good one," he said and set her down. She put the movie in while he sat down on the couch and she went to sit by him before she snuggled into his side. Smiling, he placed an arm around her affectionately as the movie began.

It was probably about halfway into the movie when Snare-Oh suddenly noticed Tyina had been very still for a bit and looked to see her asleep. With a gentle chuckle, he shifted a bit and grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back on the couch and felt Tyina shift and her head moved to his chest and her arms hugged him around his stomach. Smiling, he covered her with the blanket and stroked her head soothingly as he continued watching the movie.

* * *

Rachel came home and was about to call out for Tyina when she saw both her niece and Snare-Oh sound asleep on the couch and the television was playing "Big Hero 6". Smiling, she quietly moved into the living room and turned off the movie and quietly moved away and saw Eatle come in from work and she pointed to the living room and he chuckled a little.

"I'm glad she trusts him now," he said to Rachel quietly. "I was worried when she wouldn't give him a chance to trust him."

Rachel nodded. "Sometimes, we just need to be reminded that we're all wrapped in the secure arms of family and never have to be afraid of our family," she said.

Eatle nodded in agreement as they left the girl and the mummy alien to peaceful dreams.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
